kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinji Kido/Advent Calendar
was , who gone berserk and transformed into after his Rider suit turned black. History was younger of two identical twins. While Shinji was the kinder and friendlier of the two, Shinichi was aggressive and impulsive. Yet despite of their temperamental differences, the two held a strong bond and were very close. In a tragic turn of events, Shinichi was killed protecting his brother during an assault by a thug wielding a knife. The killer was in fact someone whom Shinichi had a previous altercation with and his intended target all along. He inadvertently attacked Shinji due to mistaken identity. Since then he was in , which created a "Shinichi" personality. To resolve the disorder, he changed his name to . Advent Calendar Shinji is one of the last surviving Riders in this version of the story. He challenges Asakura to a fight, Asakura using the Survive Shippu card he stole from Ren. Later, Asakura uses the Survive deck's Unite Vent card along with all the Advent cards he's collected from the Riders he defeated, combining all the monsters (along with Dragreder) into Genosurviver. But because Asakura had not contracted Dragreder, its head starts biting at Venoviper's head, causing Genosurviver to run amok and attempt to destroy Mirror World. Kitaoka kills Asakura and Genosurviver with his Final Vent, but he is also caught up in the explosion and dies as well. Shinji eventually stumbles across Ren under some rubble, a direct consequence of Ren's previous fight with Asakura. At that moment, Shinji is controlled by his "Shinichi" personality, causing his deck, armor and Contract Monster to turn black. Ren shows up, revealing the Knight under the rubble was a Trick Vent-created copy. Since they are the last remaining Riders, they fight with Shinji as the winner. Odin, who serves to grant the winner's wish in this story, appears and grants Shinji's wish: to revive all the victims of the Rider War. Forms Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. When he was controlled by his "Shinichi" personality, his Rider suit turned black once at instance. Along with Dragreder, turning Ryuki into Ryuga and Dragreder into Dragblacker. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Rider Kick': 300 t. Shinji can transform into Ryuki's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is now equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm and possesses a variety of Advent Cards. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. - Survive= Ryuki Survive Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 193 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 25 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Fire Storm': 450 t. is Ryuki's final form, assumed by using the Survive Rekka Advent Card. The Survive Rekka card transforms the Drag Visor into the the Drag Visor-Zwei, which Ryuki uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Dragreder to transform into Dragranzer. Survive Form enhances all of Ryuki's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. Using the Sword Vent Advent Card converts the Drag Visor-Zwei to a blade mode named the .The Drag Visor-Zwei can also function as a ranged weapon by shooting fireballs. By using the Shoot Vent, Ryuki can perform the attack alongside Dragranzer, in which he and Dragranzer each launch a fireball at the opponent. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Dragranzer into a bike for Ryuki to ride. Ryuki drives toward the enemy and performs a wheelie, followed by Dragranzer shooting several opponents at the opponent from its mouth. Finally, Ryuki slams into the opponent, destroying it. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. }} - Ryuga= Kamen Rider Ryuga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Rider Kick': 350 t. Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Ryuki transformed into Ryuga when "Shinichi" personality was in control of the body. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Drag Visor - Ryuki's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Drag Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Drag Visor used to transform into Ryuki Survive *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Family *Shinichi Kido - Brother, Kamen Rider Ryuga Footnotes See also